Don't Touch Her
by Freakster88
Summary: All I had to do was go food shopping...HOW THE HELL DID I MEET AN GODDAMN VAMPIRE! KidxFemale!Chrona R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really wanted to do a vampire story so hear it is…..well, I guess there's not much to add to that. Also for _Just A Little Nudge _it will take me awhile to update I have it written out though so don't throw rocks at me, expect it over the weekend ^^ You'll be able to tell which POV it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the Characters…sadly ;A;

X X

Don't Touch Her

Normal POV:

"Why must I go to get groceries today. It's Patty's turn anyway!" Kid tried to argue with his step-sister Liz. He hated going out when it was close to getting dark. Not that he was scared, he could handle himself very well. It was just you never knew what was going to happen.

"Because, I have to cleaning to day and I don't want you bothering me about the symmetry." Liz snapped. Kid started mumbling.

"Fine I suppose." he said giving up.

X

X

X

As Kid was coming back from he saw the normal things he hated to notice. The normal gangs gambling, the normal weird guy who was trying to talk to some girl that obviously had no interest, and….Chrona? He never usually saw the nervous girl out this late. She noticed him and he smiled at that.

"H-hello Sh-shinigami-kun." she stuttered out.

"Hello, Chrona." he replied.

"HELP!"

Chrona and Kid paused in shock, from suddenly hearing a women scream in fear.

"Sh-shinigami-kun w-w-what's happening?" Chrona said scared. Kid ignored her for a second before swiftly turning his head to her.

"Chrona get home!" Kid said sternly.

"But, Shinigami-kun w-whats happening?"

"I SAID GO!" Kid yelled. She hesitated for a second but then turned to the other direction and ran home.

X

X

X

Kid POV

"I SAID GO!" I yelled at. I didn't want to but I just had to make sure she got away safely. I watched her run away back to her house. Good. Now, where the hell did that scream come from. I tried to remain calmand walked to where the sound came from.

While I was walking I ended up in an ally. Of course I did, now this is why I hated going out at night . I also saw something I really wished I shouldn't of. There were two figures in the shadows, it was a male carrying a female..

"Aw, what a disappointment for you to see that." said the male emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I said sternly. He had black hair and red eyes but that's not all I noticed about him,….he had blood dripping from his mouth. I quickly looked at the girl he put down on th side of the ally to see if she had bite marks…she did.

"Now don't be so quick to ask questions." he smirked.

"What are you?" I started glaring at him.

"Aw, you hurt my feeling a little when you said "what". You're making me feel inhuman."

"What are you?" I repeated sternly. Was this guy serious, of course he wasn't human. He was playing with me and he could tell it was ticking me off. His form suddenly started flickering, literally. He smirked at me.

"So you're the chosen one." He said staring at me, "You will find out everything soon, my friend." He suddenly vanished and after that every thing went black.

X X

A/N: Woot! For suspense! Everything should be explained in the next chapter or two and don't worry Chrona will come back she has a HUGE part in this fanfic

Reviews will make me very happy (maybe enough to update)


	2. So Much To Take In!

A/N: Hey, Kuro here, sorry this took so long but I started to get some intense writers block so I had to cut the second chapter short I'm very sorry. Oh also words written like _this_ are Dark's. and everything else is normal talking so kid is talking out loud.

X X

Don't Touch Her Ch. 2

So much to take in!

Death the Kid's POV

"Ugh, my head is killing me." I said holding my head. It was hurting like hell from yesterday. Though I don't remember when I came home, how the hell am I waking up in my bed.

"_Good Morning!"_

Kid turned around to see if anyone was behind him.

"Who said that?.!"

"_Why me of course, idiot! Apparently you don't see anyone around so I'm inside of you!"_

"Well, I'm sorry for not automatically thinking there's a person inside of me every time I hear a voice!" Kid yelled out in his empty room. Then suddenly everything started to clear up.

"Wait, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU INSIDE OF ME!.?" I started to annoyed when I heard him laughing. I tried to remember everything that happened last night.

"_You will find out everything soon, my friend."_

Normal POV

Kid's eyes shot wide with realization.

"How and why are you inside of me…and who are you!.?"

"_Go to your mirror." _When Kid did so saw a figure appear instead of his reflection. It was the same figure he saw last night. It was…the vampire.

"What the hell?.!" Kid said jumping a bit at the reflection.

"_Good morning." _the reflection said smiling to him.

"Can you please start explaining to me what's going on?" Kid said rubbing his temples.

"_Sure."_

"Can I also get your name?"

"_Yeah, the name's Dark."_

"Dark?" Kid look at him a little confused.

"_Don't judge me, your name's Death the Kid."_

The black haired boy looked at Kid casually. Kid stared back waiting.

"Well…"

"_What?" _Dark questioned.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Dark stared at him in shock. _"Why was he being so mean?"_ he thought.. Dark's reflection started to fade. Kid turned around and saw Dark appear next to him.

"What the-!"

"_Don't get your hopes up I'm still apart of you. It's just that I can remake my body on the outside to talk to you easier or if you need help."_

"Oh. So how long does it last?"

"_As long as I need it to but not forever, our souls for now are permanently connected."_ he said with a smirk.

"What the hell is with this guy?" Thought aggravated

"_Now what I came here for. But before we begin you must agree to everything."_

Kid gave him a look saying 'Do you really think I'm going to agree to something I don't know?' Dark glared at him saying _'You must.' _Kid sighed to himself.

"Fine I agree."

XX

" _Now there is this old myth," _Dark began his long tale, _"of my great grandfather, Edward. He was poor and no one cared for him. He was just ignored like a speck of dirt. People would constantly trip him and laugh. Though one day a girl stuck out her hand to help him. Her name was Angelie. She was a very timid and shy girl but she liked my great grandfather for his calm and collected attitude, completely opposite of hers. They fell in love, a very unique one I may add. On the day of their wedding people crashed through the door. It was Edward's family to crash it. They never liked Angelie because they say she was a disgrace to all Vampires. A Half-Vampire. Most of her friends knew and they still treated her the same, as did Edward. Though, there were others that hated her and ones like her for it. Even her family couldn't stand to look at her. His family eventually stopped attacking them and a witch walked through the door in the center of the cathedral saying:_

_**You have disgraced your family name. Because of you your lover will be taken away and your great grandson will be cursed. The only way for him to lift it is to find a trustworthy host and they must find the descendant of Angelie in the Human World. They must fall in love and marry. Then the curse will rise.**_

_That's why I came here, because I started reacting to you so I knew you were the one. You have to find the descendant of Angelie, fall in love, and lift the curse. The marriage part is optional." _Dark finally ended smiling.

"What do you mean fall in love? What if I don't like her?" Kid asked him concerned.

"_Trust me, you will."_


End file.
